


For FMI Production

by RennetaJones



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RennetaJones/pseuds/RennetaJones
Summary: Gaston and Maurice get jiggy with it. This is just a small project that came out of a strange conversation with some mates. Don't judge me!





	

It was finally finished, it had taken him months of work, but it had all paid off. Maurice stood back from his work space to take a look at the now completed woodcutter. The light from the evening sun beamed through the window out of the basement and lit up the machine, making it seem divine and full of purpose.  
He sighed to himself, relieved that he was finished with work for the day and that he could now have a sit-down and a cup of something hot.  
20 minutes later, Maurice was sat in the front garden, with a steaming mug of tea in his hands. This combined with the cool breeze of the evening, brought him very near to falling asleep. However, his peaceful time was cut short at the sound of someone approaching him.  
Opening his eyes, Maurice turned his head towards whoever was approaching him. And to no surprise to him, he was greeted by the figure of Gaston sauntering up the hill.  
Since his near death fall from the castle a few months ago, Gaston had been living in a small cottage a short while away from the town in order to keep a low profile. However, after seeing him about his business now and again, Maurice had taken it upon himself to become quite friendly towards the strong younger man. This in turn, had caused them to have quite an intimate relationship. Neither of them knew how this had come to pass. Maybe it was the fact they had both become quite lonely since Belle had disappeared into the forest to live with Adam, or some repressed homosexuality they didn’t know about until they got to know each other. 

From the look on Gaston’s face now, he wasn’t there for a simple chat, and to be honest, Maurice didn’t really mind. Knowing this, he put his mug on the table next to him, and stood up, starting to walk towards the house door, motioning to Gaston with his eyes to follow him.  
Gaston, now with a smirk on his face which highlights his high cheek bones, followed his swiftly, taking a small glance behind him to see if anyone saw they meeting.

Inside the house, Gaston shut the door behind him softly, all the while staring at Maurice, who was currently in the process of removing his jacket and was closing the curtains over the windows. No words were needed between the two men. They both knew what was about to happen, and both knew no words would be able to assist the situation. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, drinking each other in.  
Time stood still, all that mattered was them, and the connection they had. Slowly, Gaston moved from the door, heading towards Maurice like a cat stalking the mouse. Maurice could only stare up at him with both lust and anticipation, along with a little bit of fear.  
Gaston grabbed Maurice by the back of the neck, pulling him slightly closer to him, as he leaned in. By now Maurice could feel Gaston’s breath on his face, and couldn’t help how his eyes began to close. All he had to do was move that little bit closer, and he would feel right at home.  
Slowly, millimeter by painful millimeter, Gaston leaned in, his fingers caressing the back of Maurice’s neck in a way that was both possessive and full of care.  
Finally, after all the suspense and build up, Maurice finally got his wish, and their lips met…

 

AND THEN THEY FUCKED!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
